The present invention relates to foot-plates of the kind which are arranged at a distance above the surface of a ski and which carry those parts of a ski binding which grip the sole of the ski-boot at front and rear.
It is known to mount the front binding and heel binding, which grip the sole of the ski-boot, solidly on a plate and to secure the plate to the surface of the ski. In one known arrangement the plate is arranged at a distance above the surface of the ski in such a way that at one point it is connected to the ski with no mobility in the longitudinal direction of the latter while at another point it is guided on the ski by means of a slide bearing which operates in the longitudinal direction of the ski, the slide bearing allowing relative movement in both senses in the longitudinal direction of the ski on the part of the section of the plate guided on it from a central position defined by the ski when unflexed.
Thorough tests have shown that this known arrangement allows the ski to flex without having any effect on the parts of the ski-binding, but nevertheless the numerous oscillations which occur while skiing as a result of sideways stresses on the ski are transmitted to the plate, and thus to the parts of the binding, undiminished. These fairly moderate sideways oscillations do not cause the ski-binding to release but do place an excessive strain on the bones and joints of the skier.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a ski-binding foot-plate of the kind hereinabove described in such a way that, when fitted the moderate oscillations which occur in the ski are absorbed and damped out so that they are not transmitted to the parts of the binding.